my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Genius
Description Genius is a Mutant-type Quirk used by Kaiba Ishiru as a fusion of his mother's Quirk Investigation and his father's Quirk Intellect. Used often by Kaiba, Genius allows its user to have a genius level of strategy and tactics, able to see through all angles/information/patterns/perceptives of any subject, conflict, condition, environment, etc. This gives them the ability to come up with plans/actions that will guarantee victory and make the wisest/optimal strategic and tactical decisions for the short and long term. They can consider all effects and outcomes, anticipate all obstacles, seize all opportunities, adjust effectively to any situation, manipulate all circumstances to their optimal benefits, and making the most out of anything around him to achieve their goals. Advantages Enhanced Perception: The user has advanced analytical and observational skills as well as a keen eye for details. They are quick to spot the most minuscule of details which others would overlook, and can assess people and situations alike and effectively turn them all into their own advantage and always see the optimal way to deal with anything properly. Enhanced Preparedness: The user possesses the ability to be aware of how to prevent certain possibilities or scenarios that other people would not consider. This is useful in defeating enemies, since the user would be aware of the enemy's powers or abilities. Enhanced Response: User can make the right response in any/all situations, whether in personal life, communication, relationships, work, war, fight, conflict, battle, wilderness, survival, etc. They know what to do and how to act regardless of the circumstances, and always be able to pick the most optimal response in any scenario. Enabling them to achieve the best possible results in all fields of life and deal with events in the most efficient manner. They are able to seize all opportunities and make the most out of any situation. Hypercompetence: User possesses powerful/incredible skill in one, several, or in some cases every possible field or discipline, whether intellectual or practical, formal or mundane: mathematics, cooking, strategy, sports, games, politics, fighting, mechanics, psychology, economy, art, medicine, investigation, etc. Tactical Analysis: The user is an extremely skilled strategic genius and apply this skill to several objectives, able to create strategies and plans several steps ahead of the opponent. They can elaborate complex plans/strategies and apply them not only in battle, but all activities that involve cunning intellect, e.g. strategic games. They can anticipate all of the possible obstacles/opportunities and know what the best actions to take in any situation, allowing them to adapt and prepared for future events in advance by considering a large number of scenarios/outcomes/options/paths, and plan ahead for them, to be ready for any situation that may occur and handle it effectively. Situational Synchronicity: The user reaches a state of complete context with whatever situation they find themselves in, in other words being in the right place at exactly the right time. Psychological Intuition: The user possesses an incredible and innate understanding/knowledge of psychology and can use it for various purposes, often by changing the perception or behavior of others through underhanded, deceptive, or even abusive tactics. More benevolent users may use it to help those with mental or emotional problems, while the more malevolent users may use it to manipulate others into doing their bidding, or even drive some to acts of murder or suicide. Disadvantages Daily Headache: a primary headache syndrome which can mimic chronic migraine and chronic tension-type headache. The user of this Quirk will likely consistently suffer from this. Category:Quirks Category:Mutant Quirks